Does he love her!
by KoolAidSmiley
Summary: Draco wonders if he really loves Hermione but she is surpised when he shows up out of NO where!
1. Chapter 1

It is 4 years after Harry, Hermione and Ron all graduated from Hogwarts. When suddenly after 4 years of not seeing Draco or has they called him by his last name Malfoy he shows up out of no where… … …. …

"Like bloody hell I'm going to taste that George!" Ron told his brother

"Please Fred and I want to see if it works!"

**"No! THERE IS NO WAY!"**

"Please Please Please!"

**"No No No! I will not!"**

**"Damn it Mum please tell him to leave me alone!"**

"Ron watch your language and you 2 leave your brother alone!"

"Bu-"

"No buts leave your brother alone and that finale!"

"Fine! **Dork!** Said George to Ron where there Mum couldn't hear."

After a hour of Ron being bored and being teased by his 2 older brothers there was a knock on the door! Ron couldn't feel more relived! It was Hermione and his best mate Harry!

**"HEY! I'm so glad to see you 2 here! Fred and George have been driving me insane!"**

"Hello Ron!" Hermione said to her friend!

"Hey Ron!" Said a happy Harry.

"Come in come in!" Mrs. Weasly yelled over the arugeing of Fred and George!

"Ok Hermione you're pretty hot you tell us which one of us would have a chance with you!"

"Well boys I'm sorry but... …. …. You're just not my type!" Hermione said giggling just then Ginny walked down stairs!

**"HERMIONE!"** Yelled Ginny!

**"GINNY!" **The 2 friends hugged and started talking!

**"SUPPER! Is on! "**Yell Mrs. Weasly!

Everyone ate talked ate some more and talked some more they all missed talking and missed one another! When the dinner was finally over everyone hugged each other bye and they planned to meet the next coming up Friday for another dinner!

Ding Dong… …. … Rang Hermione's door bell!

"Just a minute!"

She opened the door and there stood Malfoy!

**"WHAT DO YOU WANT!"** She yelled at him! But then realized he was crying!

To see what happens next review and read the next chapter I will have it up soon if there are enough reviews! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Draco stood there froze tears coming down his face.

Would you like to come in! Hermione asked.

"Yes Please."

May I ask why you are here and why you are crying!

"Because I love you and always have I will never stop loving you I try to make it go away but it just wont."

Hermione stood there froze wondering what should I say and what should I do.

I just want you to give me one chance. And if I mess up then that's all you don't have to see me again! But please just give me one chance. Will you!

"Ugh… … … Ummm… …. … Yes I guess I could. What could it hurt?

"Ok well tomorrow I will pick you up at 5pm be ready and dress very nice I promise your wont regret this!"

Hermione stood there froze thinking what I am doing well maybe it wont be so bad she thought to herself. She went to her closet to find something to wear she found a Blue lacey dress the fell to her feet and had a slit in the right side then went up her leg. She found black dress shoes and a purse to match she put on dark make-up but not to dark just dark enough that it made her look hot in her eyes! Now all she had to do was sit and wait for him to show.

Ding Dong… … … Rang the door bell.

Here we go. Hermione thought.

Just a minute she yelled. She look at herself in the mirror next to the door perfect she thought. She slowly opened the door thinking here we go!

"Hello"

"Are you ready?

"Yea let's go!"

Hermione and Draco walked out hand in hand Hermione could see Draco smiling that's when she asked… … … ….

"What will your dad think of us dating!"

"Umm… … … Yea about that... … … … My mum and dad have both died! Long story why but…. … … We can finally be together!"

"Oh… … …" Hermione's voice trailed… …. …

"Oh don't worry I never liked my parents!"

"Oh ok I see."

Hermione and Dracos date went great Hermione was even having fun Draco was being a real gentle man he was pulling her chair out and making sure she was nice and comfy! He kept smiling and staring out her she just couldn't help but giggle!

"Are you ready to go we can go to my house and talk maybe have some tea?"

"That sounds good. I'm ready to rest my feet these heals are killing me!" Hermione said with a giggle.

Draco just smiled with a little laugh and with that they went his house. The hole way there all Hermione could think of is WHAT ARE YOU DOING! She heard herself screaming! When they got there the house was nicer then she thought it'd be. It had a white door blue lace curtains Hermione thought wow this looks nice!

"Welcome to my home."

"It's so beautiful."

"Thanks I try."

Hermione sat down on the couch while Draco fixed tea.

"So what will your friends think about you dating me! "

"I don't think they will like the idea."

"So how are they!"

"They're good."

Draco sat next to Hermione and Hermione suddenly found herself in his bed!

When she left she gave Draco a kiss and said bye they had also made plans for that night.

Ding Dong… … …. ….

"Just a sec!"

"Hello Harry hi Ron."

"Hey Hermione!"

"Hermione can I talk to you outside!" Ask a shy Ron looking down at his foot playing with the pattern on the floor.

"Sure make yourself at home Harry."

"Yes Ron."

Suddenly Hermione felt herself kissing Ron. It then started raining. She could see Ron's face turning has red has his shirt.

"Ugh Hermione I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Hermione gasped

"What's wrong!"

"Oh Ron I don't want to tell you this but… … …"

"Tell me what!"

"I'm dating Draco."

"**MALFOY! You're dating him!" **And with that Ron stormed off.

Harry came out because he heard yelling.

"What's going on!" He asked

"I'm sure Ron will tell but I've got to go and think. Thanks for coming by."

Hermione lay on her bed crying when she heard her door bell ring.

"**_WHO IN THE BLOODY H_ELL!"** She thought.

She answered the door when she saw Harry crying.

"Yes!"

"Hermione I have horrible news."

"He handed her a note she gasped and fell to her knees."


	3. Chapter 3

The note read… … …

Hermione,

I loved you so much you meant everything to me you were even the world to me I rember always sitting behind and watching you for a far view but when I finally get to tell you how I fill you just turn me away for Draco I don't want to have to think I always come second I just CAN'T! I loved you Soooo much words could just not say I was going to ask you to be my wife to love me and me love you! But has you are reading this my mum and dad are planning my funeral cause of you!

Hermione looked up at Harry and saw the look of hate in his eyes!

I have to go and I have to help his family through and by the way he took the hard way out he hung himself and Mrs. Weasly was the one who found him!

Hermione started bawling. When all of a sudden she woke. She then ran downstairs and she knew what she had to do!

RON STOP! I love you! I love you so much! Hermione ran into his arms and started kissing him but then he pulled her off.

Do you really love me or do you love Malfoy!

I love you and I just took me this long to see it! Please forgive!

How could I not!

Ron took Hermione in his arms and put his soft lips to hers!

Hermione Ron said and got on one knee and pulled out a velvet box Will you Hermione Granger will you marry me!

Duhh she said laughing!

And with that he picked her off her feet and spun her around!


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione then gasped.

"Oh great I know what that means."

"I haven't dumped him." _Oh that's catchy_ she thought!

"Oh well just call him no I can't I have to go to his house!"

"**NO** I will not let you I can't take that risk!"

"Ok Ok just calm down! I will call him."

Ring Ring... …. …. ….

"Hello."

"Hi it's me."

"**HEY!"**

"Umm… … … Hi I have bad news I have to dump you and I'm sorry I just can't be with you. Goodbye."

"Bu-"

With that Hermione hung up on him and she felt horrible but she knew it was something she had to do because she loved Ron. She also felt bad because she knew her and Malfoy had something but it just had to end. _Right_ she thought. All of a sudden!

"**YES!"** She screamed.

"What!" Ron asked puzzled

"I just realized I'm back to calling him Malfoy!"

"So that's a good thing Right!"

"Of course it is." She said dancing in circles.

Ron just looked at her with a twinkle in his eye.

"You know how much I love you right!"

"Of course I do and I wouldn't have it any other way!"

And with that that touched lips and called their parents to let them know the good news.

_The end_

And I will write about the wedding. Thanks for reading this hope you liked!


End file.
